


make a believer (out of you)

by ZombieBabs



Series: TBTP Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Arguing, Comment Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve gone months without seeing each other and now, each and every time they do meet, they argue.</p><p>Alex can't even remember <i>why</i> they're arguing.</p><p>*Edited 7.25.17</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a believer (out of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in.

They’re arguing again. 

How does it always come down to this?

They’ve gone months without seeing each other and now, each and every time they do meet, they argue.

Alex can't even remember _why_ they're arguing.

These days, it’s difficult to know what will set Strand off. And with Alex unable to sleep, _everything_ aggravates her.

It's possible Alex started it this time. It would explain why Strand is pacing back and forth, why there's thunder on his brow and lightning in his eyes. It would explain the rant he's been on for the last few minutes.

She can't take it anymore. Not his patronizing tone. Not his lies nor his deflections. It's too hard. And Alex is too exhausted to deal with it anymore.

She stands, slamming both hands on his desk to get his attention. “Do you _ever_ shut up?”

Strand stops mid-stride. His mouth closes with a snap.

Alex basks in the silence for a moment. She closes her eyes and sways a little to the rhythm of her fatigue. She opens them again to the sight of him staring at her, frown etched into his features rather than his usual wry smile.

She's seen far too much of that frown.

The arguing has to stop.

“I’m too _tired_ to keep doing this,” she says. 

Brows narrowing, Strand asks, “Doing what, exactly?”

“Fighting! I’m tired of arguing over every little thing. You asked me to help you and I’m trying. I’m doing my best. But if that isn’t good enough, or you want me to give you some space, just tell me.”

The frown falls away. Strand looks just as tired as Alex feels. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath. “I never meant for you to feel like you were lacking, in any way.”

Alex laughs. “Yeah, well, you certainly have a knack for condescension.”

His eyes flash behind his glasses. He opens his mouth, ready to start the argument anew, but shuts it. He forces his jaw to unclench and his shoulders to relax. “I apologize.”

Alex crosses the room, stopping just in front of him. She holds out her hand. “I’m sorry, too.”

Stand eyes her hand for a long moment. He takes it and gives it a firm shake.

Neither pull away.

His palm is warm against her own. His thumb moves across her knuckles.

Alex looks up to find him watching her. Her own eyes travel down his face, where they get caught on his mouth. The frown is gone, replaced by a soft upturn of his lips. Not quite the same wry smile she's used to, but something more relaxed.

She wants to taste it.

Alex’s eyes flick back up to his, cheeks burning.

“Alex–-”

She doesn’t let him speak. Using his shoulders for leverage, she lifts herself on tip-toe and kisses him.

Alex half-expects him to push her away. She certainly wouldn't blame him. Instead, Strand’s hands go to her waist, holding her steady against him.

Alex snakes her arms around his neck. She tilts her head for better access. She nibbles at his bottom lip, just hard enough to make him groan.

Alex laughs as she pulls away.

Strand blinks, like he's just spent the last moment looking into the sun. “That was…”

"Good?"

He shakes his head.

Hurt, Alex tries to back out of his embrace.

Strand lets her move away, but holds tight to her hand. "I only meant--I have wanted--"

He meets her eyes, for once, open and honest. He laughs, a self-depreciating exhale of humor. "It never seemed possible."

Alex smiles. She lets herself melt against him, nuzzling her face into his shirt. "I know you're a skeptic and all, but not _everything_ is impossible. Trust me. I'll make a believer out of you yet."

Warm lips press against the crown of her head. "In this matter, I look forward to having you try."

Alex laughs.

It's a start.

**Author's Note:**

> *Edited: 7.25.17


End file.
